


Savor

by Inell



Series: Two Men and a Motorbike [15]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just a well-organized guys’ night out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savor

Bones is working too hard. It’s already Wednesday, and Jim’s hardly seen him all week. No one else is putting in double shifts working on experiments, which means Bones is doing it because he wants to, which is just wrong. The remaining students in their year have finished all their classes, or had them waived after the Romulan attack, and Jim’s bored. There are only so many rides he can take, so many gatherings he can attend to charm Very Important People, and so many books he can read before he feels like his brain is leaking out of his ear; he’s never been much of a reader, anyway, because it requires sitting still for too long.

Since Saturday, he’s been pretty much living with Bones, only returning to his room to get clothes or random items he finds out he needs during the day. It’s not anything they’ve talked about, probably because they got talked-out over the weekend, but it’s just happened. Jim likes sleeping over, even when all they do _is_ sleep, which has been the case the last two nights. Bones isn’t getting home until late, and he’s been tired from working sixteen hours, so he hasn’t been interested when Jim’s tried to initiate sex.

Oddly enough, Jim hasn’t felt rejected. Bones has said no, but it’s not out of disinterest or anything. He’s just been exhausted. Tonight, though, he’s only working until seven, so Jim’s made plans. He spent all day thinking about it and changed his mind at least a dozen times before settling on an idea or two. He already let Bones know that he’s picking him up at the lab, which he hopes means that Bones has spent part of the day wondering what he’s plotting. It’s only fair that Bones think about him since he seems to think about Bones all the time.

While he waits for Bones, he wonders if maybe he overdressed. He keeps getting looks from the female students walking past, which is normal, but a few of them have downright leered. He likes the attention, of course, and he hopes that Bones reacts in a similar way, but it has made him rethink his decision not to wear jeans and a pullover. Hell, he still doesn’t even know why he chose the whole casual-dressy look. It’s not like he has to impress Bones or anything. Okay, so he knows that he chose the blue shirt because it really makes his eyes look good, and Bones likes his eyes, so it’s a no-brainer there. The black pants make his ass look very squeezable, in his opinion, so they were an obvious choice, too.

“Jim?” Bones is standing on the edge of the curb staring at him.

“Oh! Hi,” he says, feeling pretty foolish for not even noticing Bones until he said something. _Real alert there, future captain_. Bones is still staring, and Jim can’t help but smirk. The clothes were a good choice. “How was work, dear?”

“Asshole.” Bones mutters as he runs his fingers through his hair, which makes it look like he’s just gotten out of bed. Jim tries to focus on his plans so he doesn’t just suggest they go back to the dorm. Bones glances down at his Academy-issued uniform then back at Jim. “Do I need to change?”

“I don’t know. I kinda like the uniform,” Jim says as he looks Bones up and down.

“If you’re finished objectifying me based on my rugged good looks, can you give me a serious answer?”

“You can wear that, but there’s time before our reservation if you want to change.”

Bones blinks at him before he says slowly, “Our reservation?”

“Yeah. For dinner.” Jim shifts slightly on Jessica when Bones continues to stare.

“You made us reservations for dinner?” Bones arches a brow and looks thoughtful.

“If you give me your datapad, I can type it in for you, since you seem to be having auditory issues tonight,” Jim mutters.

“Don’t start pouting, Jim. I was just clarifying,” Bones says as he steps off the grass and straddles Jessica. He leans against Jim’s back and moves his mouth near Jim’s ear. “I’d like to change. Of course, it’s not like anyone’s going to notice me if I’m with you. Even with the broken nose and black eyes, you look handsome.”

“Do I?” Jim asks, forgetting the uncomfortable stare of a minute ago so he can fish for compliments. “You’re welcome to tell me more.”

“Arrogant bastard,” Bones murmurs as Jim turns on the engine and drives towards his dorm. “Alright, I’ll tell you more. I never fuck on the first date.”

“You don’t?” Jim clears his throat and focuses on the road. Date? Is that what this is? He’s gone on dates before, mostly because some women want dinner before they get to the sex.

“Not unless there’s dessert.” Bones sounds amused, which is a lot better than sounding exhausted, like he has every other night this week. Jim’s just annoyed that the amusement is at his expense. Bones moves his hand over Jim’s thigh and squeezes. “Will there be dessert tonight, Jim?”

“Maybe.” Jim licks his lips and leans back slightly so he can feel more of Bones. “This isn’t a date or anything, though. I mean, it’s just dinner. So, uh, that no fucking rule doesn’t matter.”

“Right.” Bones doesn’t sound like he believes it. “You’re dressed up more than I think I’ve ever seen you except for required formal occasions, and you made reservations. But it’s not a date. It’s, what, a well-organized guys’ night out?”

“Did you want it to be a date?” Jim asks before he can stop himself. “That is, if you wanted to, I guess we could, uh, consider it that, but maybe that’s too weird.” He pulls into the parking lot by Bones’ dorm and turns his head to look at Bones. “I didn’t _plan_ for it to be like a date or anything.”

“It is a little weird, mostly because I can’t even remember the last ‘date’ that I’ve been on,” Bones says carefully. Despite being the one to first use the label, he now looks uncertain. “I don’t dislike the notion of calling it that, but perhaps it’s better if we just leave it undefined for now.”

“Undefined is good,” Jim agrees, slightly relieved because ‘date’ tends to mean something specific, and he likes that this thing with Bones is more nebulous than all that.

“Yeah, it’s good.” Bones smiles slightly before he slides off Jess. “Give me fifteen minutes so I can shower and change. You coming in?”

“If I do, we probably won’t make our reservations,” he says honestly. “It’s been ages since I’ve had you naked, so I doubt I’d let you out of the room.”

“Two days,” Bones corrects. “That doesn’t qualify, even slightly, as ‘ages’. Anyway, who says that _I’d_ let _you_ out?”

Before Jim can reply, Bones is jogging around the building to the entrance. “Damn it,” Jim grumbles, annoyed that he didn’t get the last word in. “He’s infuriating, isn’t he, Jess?” She agrees with him silently, he’s sure.

Waiting sucks. Jim’s never been that fond of it, and it doesn’t take more than a few minutes before he’s tapping his fingers on the handlebar. Campus is quiet tonight, not that it’s been very rambunctious since the attack. Funerals and memorial services have helped dampen some of the excitement that would normally surround graduation approaching.

When he sees Bones walk around the side of the dorm, Jim’s glad that there isn’t anyone around because he has the freedom to whistle. “Damn, Bones. You clean up nice.” He watches Bones duck his head, like he’s embarrassed by the whistle or maybe the compliment, and Jim still doesn’t really understand that. Bones is a smart man, one of the smartest Jim’s met, so he has to know that compliments are a good thing.

“Damn it, Jim. You know that shit makes me uncomfortable.” Bones gets closer, and Jim notices that he’s shaved. His jaw is smooth, which makes it even more tempting to touch because he’s been scruffy every time they’ve been together, it seems.

“You smell good.” Jim leans closer and inhales. “Like soap and, uh, clean stuff.” Well, that sounds ridiculous. He can’t really explain to Bones that he knows his usual scent and likes how it smells all fresh from the shower.

“That’s because I took a shower.” Bones arches a brow. “Where is it we’re going to eat?”

“I know you did.” Jim rolls his eyes. “You don’t have to be so damn literal all the time. Just say ‘thank you, Jim, I’m glad you like how I smell’ next time.” Jim looks Bones over from shoes up, admiring the way his grey trousers fit and the way his white shirt practically clings to his chest and broad shoulders. The top two buttons are unfastened, and Jim licks his lips when he sees the glimpse of skin. “Maybe we should forget dinner and just go back inside.”

“We’re not forgetting anything. You promised me dinner, so I want dinner.” Bones flashes the crooked smile as Jim stares at him. “As for the rest, I wasn’t being literal. I just find it unusual to have someone praise the way I smell.”

“Fine. We’ll go to dinner.” Jim sighs dramatically, already thinking of ways to arouse Bones so that his control breaks before the end of the night. “You’d better get used to compliments, Bones. I’m not going to curtail them because you find it weird to hear them. Maybe one day you’ll even get comfortable with them and realize that I’m telling the truth.”

“You do it deliberately _because_ it makes me uneasy.” Bones holds up a hand before he can protest. “Not that you’re lying, but you’ve been my best friend for years. I know you pretty well by now.”

“Alright. Maybe a little, because you’re kinda hot when you’re trying not to blush,” Jim admits reluctantly. “However, I also think it’s shameful that you’ve had to wait for me to come along to tell you things that you should have been hearing for years.”

“You’re impossible,” Bones finally mutters as he straddles Jessica. “You never told me where we’re going for dinner.”

“I got reservations at Meridian,” Jim tells him. “I’ve heard people talking about it before, so it seemed like a good choice.”

“Meridian? And you just contacted them today for a table?” Bones asks too many unimportant questions. It must be the whole doctor thing, Jim decides. Some need to analyze even the most obscure facts of a situation.

“That’s right. Seems that the owner remembers my name from the papers and was more than happy to arrange a table for us.” Jim smirks over his shoulder. “Being a hero has some benefits, yeah? Now hold on. Jessica’s restless and feels like stretching her legs a bit.”

“She has wheels. I know, I put them on,” Bones says, shaking his head slightly. “You actually used the ‘saved the planet’ card to get us a table for dinner?”

“Why not? They’re supposed to have great food, and I wanted to take you somewhere different, not just a bar or fast food place.” It’s the truth, even though he chose Meridian specifically because he remembered Bones mentioning a desire to try it out sometime. Jim’s not going to mention that, since it’s superfluous information and, well, it’ll probably make Bones look at him in that 'you're a pathetic stalker' way he’s trying to avoid.

“I’ve heard they had excellent food, which is why it takes months to get a reservation.” Bones tightens his grip around Jim’s waist. “I read you a review on it a few months ago, in fact.”

“Did you?” Jim doesn’t say anything else. If he acknowledges remembering, then Bones will probably get weird about it. “Well, I look forward to trying it out.”

“Hmm.” Bones doesn’t say anything, but Jim feels his lips brush against his neck. The restaurant overlooks the Bay, and it’s definitely a lot fancier than Jim expects. There’s men outside parking cars, but he gives them a dirty look when they approach Jess. He parks her himself, which makes Bones snicker at him.

“I’m not letting some strangers touch her,” Jim tells him before he lightly elbows Bones in the side. “If you keep that up, you can forget dessert.”

“I’ll just buy my own,” Bones says simply before falling in step beside him. They enter the restaurant, and Jim’s really glad that he dressed up a little. Even dressed as they are, they’re underdressed.

“Yeah, hi. Jim Kirk. Table for two,” he says, giving his most charming smile to the hostess in hopes that she doesn’t notice he and Bones aren’t wearing ties, like every other man in the place, it seems.

“Oh, Mr. Kirk.” She seems dazzled, so his plan works. He gives Bones a cocky grin as they follow her to a table with a view.

After they’re seated, he looks out the window. “Damn, being a hero has its perks.”

“Don’t let it go to your head, Jim.” Bones rolls his eyes and opens his menu.

Jim stretches his legs out, deliberately pressing one against Bones’ leg, and scans the choices. Bones shifts, moving his leg slightly away, so Jim casually moves his, too. He smiles innocently when Bones looks up at him. “It’s a small table,” Jim points out before he looks back at the menu.

Once they’ve ordered, he leans back in his chair and looks at Bones. “I think the candlelight gives the place atmosphere, huh?”

“Or makes it impossible to clearly see if there’s anything wrong with your food,” Bones muses.

“That, too.” Jim grins and casually moves his foot along the back of Bones’ leg. “Makes it impossible to see much of anything.”

“Jim.” Bones says his name in a warning tone that’s more encouraging than not.

“How was work, dear?” He repeats his earlier question since Bones ignored it before, with good reason. He was awed by how good Jim looks tonight, so it’s understandable.

“Do you really care?” Bones asks, studying him across the table. Jim meets his gaze and loses the teasing grin. When Bones smiles slightly, Jim relaxes. “You really do want to know.”

“Wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t.” Jim glances up as the waiter brings over a bottle of wine, compliments of the owner. Another perk to the whole saving the world thing, it seems, though he’d prefer a good Scotch to wine. When they each have a glass, the waiter goes away, and he looks back at Bones. “So, work?”

“Work is frustrating, but there’s been some progress. I’m working on creating an inoculation for a virus that’s recently been discovered in Grazerite,” he explains. “It’s not life-threatening, but it seems to have a rapid infection rate, and the cycle is lasting an average of nineteen days, so it’s become a serious enough interference that the Federation has become involved.”

“You’re trying to cure it?” Jim stops stroking Bones’ calf and looks at him. “I thought that you mostly dealt with people and surgery.”

“You really are a selfish bastard,” Bones says in an affectionate tone. “My primary focus in medical school was surgery, with an emphasis on orthopedics. However, I’ve also done work with viruses, trying to find a cure for my…well, I wasn’t successful in time.” He takes a drink before he adds, “I’ve branched into psychology since joining Starfleet.”

“Damn it, Bones. Why didn’t you ever tell all that?” Jim shakes his head. “I know, I never asked or maybe I just didn’t listen, but that’s fucking impressive.”

“There’s nothing impressive about it, Jim. I’ve failed before, and that loss doesn’t just go away.” Bones grimaces. “A few years before the divorce, I led a program to Dramia II, trying to save the colonists from a virus. I hadn’t been back in Georgia very long, thinking I’d done a lot of good work, before I found out that most of them were wiped out by the plague. My work there really didn’t do much at all, most of them ended up dead anyway, so what I do isn’t anything to brag about. Pride goeth before the fall and all that shit.”

Jim’s always been so focused on becoming captain, concentrating on what he wants and needs, that he’s never paid much attention to what Bones does. He knows that Bones is older than him, obviously, but he honestly hasn’t thought about what Bones did before Starfleet. He’s always assumed that Bones went to school and got married and had a kid. Hearing about leading programs and plagues is disconcerting, and it makes him realize that there’s a lot about Bones that he doesn’t know. He wants to, though. He wants to know it all, which is sort of scary in that confusing way.

“They didn’t all die,” Jim tells him. “If you hadn’t done your program thing, all of them would have. I know it’s easy to think about those you couldn’t save, know it pretty damn well after recent events, but you can’t let the losses overshadow the successes.”

“Damn it, Jim. Don’t go and try to be all mature on me. I won’t know what to do,” Bones says with just a hint of amusement. He smiles, which makes Jim feel good because he doesn’t want Bones to get all moody over something that happened years ago.

Before he can answer, the waiter brings their food to the table. “This looks good,” he tells Bones. “What I can see of it, anyway.”

“I don’t really understand the use of such a primitive light source.” Bones looks at the candles curiously. “Maybe it’s for atmosphere, like you suggested.”

“Centuries ago, it was the only light source available, so maybe the use here is more for nostalgic purposes.” He glances at Bones as he chews his fish. When he swallows, he adds, “It’s also supposed to be romantic, I’ve heard. The candlelight and all.”

“Romantic? I don’t get how being unable to clearly see your partner is supposed to be a good thing.” Bones smirks slightly. “Depending on your partner, I guess.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Jim takes another bite as he studies Bones. “The candlelight has brought out highlights in your hair that aren’t generally noticeable, and your skin looks almost golden. Your eyes look like they’re darker, more of the brown than green today.” He loves Bones’ eyes, mostly because they look like someone splattered paint into them, and Jim never really knows if brown or green will dominate at any given time.

Bones clears his throat before he gulps his wine. “I don’t have golden skin.” He gives Jim a warning look before he goes back to eating. “This is good. Not sure it’s worth months of waiting, though.”

“I’ve had better, but it’s alright.” Jim licks lemon juice off his bottom lip.

“How’d you spend your day, besides pacing and riding Jess?” Bones moves his leg when Jim strokes his calf again.

“I had a boring luncheon in which I had to use my social skills to my utmost advantage,” he informs him. “Which, in general terms means that I went to another of those Very Important People gatherings that Pike got me invited to and kissed ass. I hate the political shit, but, fortunately, I’m pretty damn good at it when I bother to focus. Of course, I rarely bother, so I dunno how long I can keep this up.”

“You’ll keep it up until you get what you want,” Bones says confidently. “I don’t know how you do it, even for the eventual promotion. I’d choose being transported all over the universe over dealing with those people, and you know how much I hate that beaming up shit.”

“Once I’m captain, again, I won’t have to jump through all these hoops. I’ll have to play nice sometimes, but I can prove myself in other ways then,” Jim tells him. “It’s just getting through it to get that appointment, you know? Pike thinks this will help people consider it despite any misgivings my age or, uh, illustrious career at Starfleet might give them.”

“Pike’s an asshole who wants to show you off as some sort of protégé so he can take credit when you show them all that you’re brilliant.” Bones frowns. “I think he likes controlling you and having you dependent on him.”

Jim laughs. “Pike’s not that way, Bones. I might like the man, but not enough that I’d be blind to that kind of behavior from him. He admires my father, and he pushes me because I wasn’t in the best of places when we met, so he knows I need it.”

“Yeah, well, I still think he’s an asshole.” Bones finishes his last bite of chicken then licks his lips. “That was good. Feel like taking a nap now, though.”

Jim stares at his lips and adjusts his position when he realizes that his mind is wandering to thoughts about those lips on his body and wrapped around his cock. Damn it. This isn’t the best place for him to start getting a hard-on. It’s all Bones’ fault, so he should have to fix it. Jim considers it and alters his plans for making Bones lose control slightly.

“I’ve had this fantasy for a while about you and me and a bathroom stall,” he says casually, waiting deliberately until Bones is taking a drink of his wine. When Bones nearly chokes, Jim knows that he’s got his attention, at least. He smiles his best ‘you know you want me’ smile. “I bet a place like this has an unbelievable bathroom.”

“You can’t be serious, Jim.” Bones actually hisses, which means he has to be tempted or he’d just eyeroll or something non-hissing. It’s not triumph, yet, but Jim feels confident that he’s going to get his way this time. It’s been _two_ days without any sort of sex between them, after all.

“Can’t I?” Jim stands up and gives Bones’ a challenging smile. “I dare you,” he says before he turns and makes his way around the tables to the bathroom. It’s not what he expects. When he enters, there’s a room with sinks and mirrors, and there’s a young man sitting in a chair near a table of towels. Towels?

“Good evening, Sir. Welcome to Meridian,” the guy says in a tone that’s trying not to sound bored but totally does anyway. Jim nods at him as he walks past him into the room with toilets. The place has a greeter in the restroom. That’s certainly different.

When he hears the man reciting the same speech not even a minute later, he turns around and tries not to smile too smugly when Bones enters the room looking annoyed and aroused. “It’s empty,” he tells him, though he didn’t actually get down to make sure there weren’t any feet in the stalls.

“Damn it, Jim. There’s someone right outside there,” Bones says in a low voice.

“I know. I saw him. Polite guy, bored with his job.” Jim shrugs. “So what? I guess you’ll have to be really quiet.”

“We’re not doing this. I only came in here to tell you that I wasn’t going to give in because of your juvenile dare,” Bones informs him.

Jim grins as he pushes one of the doors open and steps inside. He looks Bones over and reaches down to unzip his pants. “I’m doing it. You can join me if you want or you can just watch.”

Bones stares at him as he pushes his pants and shorts down. A muscle twitches in Bones’ cheek as Jim starts to stroke himself, leaning against the side of the stall for support. When Bones slowly takes a step forward, Jim knows that he’s won.

“The floor looks clean. Why don’t you get on your knees and suck my cock?” he suggests in his normal tone. He doesn’t care if the employee outside hears, since the guy’s old enough to know about sex and doesn’t know them at all. If anything, it’s exciting to know they could be heard or caught.

“You’re always fucking playing with fire, aren’t you?” Bones steps into the stall and presses tight against him as he shuts the door.

“Then why don’t you burn me,” Jim challenges. Bones growls and kisses him hard. Jim reaches over to unfasten Bones’ pants as they kiss, pushing fabric out of the way until he feels Bones’ cock. He rocks forward, rubbing their cocks together as Bones grips his ass tight enough to bruise.

“It turns you on, doesn’t it? Having that guy right outside the door? Knowing that he’s probably out there listening to you moaning like a whore?” Bones keeps his voice low, his tone husky and his accent more noticeable already. Jim can’t believe they’re both so aroused this fast, but it feels too good to think about.

“Yeah, it does.” Jim gasps when Bones reaches between them and squeezes his cock.

“Bet you wish he was watching. Sitting here jerking off while watching us,” Bones murmurs against his ear before he bites down on Jim’s neck. When Bones raises his head, he stares at Jim steadily. “I’m the only one who gets to see this now. Gets to see you like this, panting and desperate for it.”

“The only one,” Jim agrees before he pushes back, catching Bones by surprise as he shoves him against the other wall of the stall hard enough to make it tremble. He grabs Bones’ cock and starts to stroke it. “You like it, too. I can feel you throbbing in my hand at the thought of someone walking in and finding us like this. Of them watching me touch your beautiful cock while you try not to let go. So jealous of us that they have to reach into their pants and start fucking their hand, fucking their fist as I make you moan for me.”

“You’ve been teasing me all night, stroking my leg and staring at me like you wanted to suck me off right there where everyone could watch,” Bones growls as he squeezes Jim’s ass and pulls him closer. Jim shifts until their cocks are rubbing against each other, and they kiss, tongues and teeth as they both battle for control.

Bones is grinding against him, groaning deep in the back of his throat when Jim tugs on his hair. Jim pulls back from the kiss and smirks. “Who’s the whore now?” He looks at Bones, looks at the flushed skin and messy hair and dark eyes, and he says, “I’m the only one who ever sees you like this.”

“Bastard,” Bones mutters before he pulls Jim’s head back and kisses him hard. He moves one hand beneath Jim’s shirt, touching his back and spine, finding a spot beneath his shoulderblades that’s especially ticklish. Jim jerks forward at the touch and reaches down to touch their cocks. He wraps his fingers around them both, stroking them as they rub against each other.

When he hears a noise outside the stall, he buries his face against Bones’ shoulder, mouthing it through his shirt as he keeps rocking his hips. Someone’s out there. He’s tempted to make more noise, to be louder, but it’s also exciting to try to be quiet, to keep moving while someone is just _right there_. They have to smell it, have to smell the sweat and sex in the air, and he wonders if they’re listening, if they’re fucking their hand after they’ve pissed. 

Bones grips the back of his head and tugs, making Jim tilt his head back. Bones looks at him, just watches his face as they listen and keep fucking. This is passion, he realizes. It’s not just about sex, it’s about all the other stuff, too. The desire, sure, but also the knowledge. Bones knows him so well, knows what gets him hard, cares. And Jim cares, too. His lips part as he thrusts forward, sliding his cock against Bones’ as he begins to tremble. He comes as Bones stares at him, spilling onto their cocks and dripping to the floor.

It takes him a little time to come down. Bones is still hard, rocking against him faster now. Jim doesn’t hear anything outside the stall now, but he isn’t sure if they’re alone or not. He doesn’t care. He pulls away from Bones and crouches down, taking Bones’ wet cock into his mouth. He can taste himself on it, mixing with the taste of Bones, as he sucks and licks. Bones moves his fingers into Jim’s hair, guiding him, holding him as he rocks his hips forward so he can fuck Jim’s mouth.

It doesn’t take long before Bones comes in Jim’s greedy mouth. He keeps sucking and licking, trying not to spill a drop but he isn’t completely successful. It’s something he’s still learning, but it’s good to have goals. When he straightens up, he licks come from his lips and smiles. “We should get back to the table before anyone notices we’re missing.”

Bones closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “If you go out there looking like that, everyone’s going to know what you’ve been doing.”

“So what? They’ll just be jealous.” Jim reaches down and pulls his boxers and pants up. He looks at Bones . “We can wait a minute, though.”

“Yeah, think we should.” Bones opens his eyes and moves his hand through his hair before he pulls his pants up and fastens them. They leave the stall, and Jim enters the other room first. The young man with the towels is blushing and trying not to stare at them.

“Evening,” Jim drawls at him, attempting to replicate Bones’ sexy accent but not completely succeeding.

“Towel?” The guy squeaks. There’s a damp spot on the front of his pants, and Jim can’t help but feel pretty smug about that.

“Sure.” He takes one and winks before he faces Bones, who looks slightly amused beneath the stern ‘you’re impossible’ look. “Need a towel? They’re nice and warm. And wet.”

The man coughs and hands Bones a towel before he can answer. “I, uh, I’ll be right back,” the guy says before ducking into the toilets.

“Damn it, Jim. You’ve probably scarred the poor guy for life,” Bones points out quietly.

Jim washes his hands and considers it. He looks at Bones and says, “Nah, we just made his night at work more exciting. Now, let’s get you home and in bed. You’ve been working too hard this week, so you need your rest.”

End


End file.
